SAO highlander
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: This is an OC story about a Beater who, after SAO, does not just adapt back to real life. I thought it was odd no one had any real problems after SAO, so I wrote this. Again its an OC story, he will interact with the main cast, but he will also disappear and do his own thing. Please check it out, I promise it'll be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My Name is BRL, and this is an OC story. It will be episodic and, much like SAO jump around a bit. I have not seen SAO season two, so I will try to avoid mentioning Gun Gale and such. So, as always Reviews are love, shout outs for scenes are always welcomed and I hope everyone enjoys. **

_Hack, slash, thrust, parry, riposte. Duck left, bind over, swipe. Attack, attack, attack. Attack! _Duncan shot up from his bed, chest slick with sweat. He pushed himself back, hands rising in defense. "Duncan!" screamed a voice as a large man rushed in. Duncan gave him a wide eye look, a cross between terrified and furious. "Son," breathed Duncan's father. "You're alright, you're here," he murmured as he slowly approached the bed. Duncan gave a shuddering breath as he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Was I screaming again?" whispered Duncan.

His father shook his head. "Just thrashing about. Which one this time?"

Duncan shuddered. "The Skull Reaper…that was a hard battle."

The father nodded. "Well, it's not real, not anymore." Duncan gasped but nodded in agreement.

"I'm…ok dad, go back to bed," he murmured. His father looked unsure, but after more insistences from Duncan he stood up.

"If you need anything,"

"I'll call," finished Duncan as he threw his covers off. He ripped off his sticky shirt and threw it over his shoulder. His dad left the room, leaving Duncan to grab a new shirt. Duncan sighed as he sat back on the bed. Looking at the clock he knew he'd not get back to sleep. "To hell with it," he murmured. He grabbed the nerve gear and booted it up. Soon enough, he could feel the world shift and warp as he entered the virtual world. Once he was logged in, he breathed deep. His hair was a massive blue braid, with a dagger woven in. He wore a tartan kilt of red and black, with a matching plaid over one shoulder, a short black leather jacket underneath. On his arm was a small, spiked shield, and a basket hilted broadsword hung from his hip. Four mechanical wings appeared from his back as he took into the air. He did a few acrobatics as he enjoyed the rush of air on his face. He de-equipped his shield and just flew with his arms outstretched. It was amazing. Then he stopped and opened a menu. A blue swirling tattoo appeared on his face, dominating half of it. He was Ryuu the Highlander once more.

When Sword Art Online launched, hundreds of people were trapped in the life or death game, many of whom were permanently changed. Once such player was Ryuu the Highlander. He had been a beater then, well, he had been a beta. He got the nickname beater after he returned from a bonus dungeon, the only one of his party alive. After that…he stopped associating with others. Until he met the Black Swordsman.

"_You're the Black Swordsman?" asked the strange man in the kilt. _

_Kirito nodded as he stood up. "Yea, and you are?" _

_The kilt wearer spat. "They call me the Highlander." _

_Kirito's eyes narrowed as he took in the player's appearance. He didn't wear much in the way of armor, but a shirt of scale mail was clear under his leather jacket. He sported armored boots and gauntlets. Yet it was the shield, with several wicked spikes on the boss, that identified him. _

"_I've heard you're called the Berserker." _

_The Highlander laughed. "Cant choose our Epithet. I've come for a duel." _

"_Why?" demanded Kirito. _

_The Highlander laughed. "I hear you're one of the best players in this game," he drew his sword. "I want to test my skills." _

"_First hit?" The Highlander nodded. Kirito spun, the coat of midnight swirling around him. "Fine, the square?"_

"_I was thinking the arena personally," replied the Highlander. _

_Kirito nodded. "After you then." The Highlander grinned as he walked off. "The Targe, that's a rare choice for players."_

"_Yea," replied the Highlander as he lifted his shield. "Not the best for defense, but a good duelist's weapon." _

"_Seems pointless, if you take a shield to defend yourself, wouldn't make more sense to take a shield that, well defends you?" questioned Kirito. _

_The Highlander threw his head back and laughed. "If you're looking to defend yourself sure. If you aint," he gestured to the shield. "It's the closest you can get to duel wielding. Besides the spike, it has a special mod, lets you use an off hand dagger, the dagger can only be stacked with the shield, but still, its effective." _

_Kirito nodded as the pair fell into silence. A crowd had gathered as they entered the arena. "So, first hit right?" asked Kirito again. _

_The Highlander nodded. "Aye, first hit." He opened his menu and sent Kirito the duel request. Kirito accepted. _

_A timer appeared over their heads as the countdown started. The Highlander drew his sword and dagger while Kirito's own blade rasped out of its sheath. Both took their guard stance and faced each other. When the timer hit zero, the Highlander roared and charged. Kirito parried his first slash, stumbling back. "Strong," he muttered, only to jump to the side to avoid the next swing. The Highlander hacked wildly, almost flailing with his sword, but it kept Kirito at bay. Finally Kirito ducked under the broadsword and came up, sword singing, only for it to clang off the targe._

"_It does have its moments," called the Highlander. Back and forth the two dueled, movements almost too fast to see. The crowd cheered as the two beaters pushed themselves to the limit. _

_Both separated, gasping. "Not bad," called the Highlander. _

"_And you, for a small shield it sure seems to help," replied Kirito. _

_The Highlander chuckled. "Indeed it does." He shouldered his sword. "Shall we?" They charged back in. _

_The duel ended in Kirito's favor. The Highlander over extended himself with a shield bash and left his chest open. Kirito got him. Luckily, Kirito pulled his strike or it might have killed the Highlander. He laughed as he collapsed. "Not bad Swordsman, not bad."_

Since then, Ryuu as he was known in this world had been close with Kirito, well closer. Ryuu looked into the sky, one hand over his eyes as he saw a pair of fairies approaching. He cocked an eyebrow, he was on his own property. He shrugged and turned to the forge. He had commissions to do anyway. He equipped his black smith apparel and pulled up an item menu. "Ah, Igeal wants a new great weapon, blunt or sharp my choice. Hmm." He scratched his chin as he looked at his various materials. The pair was getting closer. But Ryuu paid them little mind. He checked the crossbow he had in his stock, and equipped it. Rapid weapon change wasn't perfect in ALO, nor in SAO, but Ryuu had gotten it figured out pretty well. When the first one touched down, he had the crossbow out and pointed. "What…oh for Christ sakes," he growled as he saw a head of black hair.

"Ryuu, why are you on this late?" asked Kirito. The blue haired Asuna landed next to him, and their little pixie flew around them.

Ryuu shrugged. "Just am. Why you two?"

"It was family night," said Yui brightly.

"Was it now little one?" asked Ryuu. "Then why are you all the way down here on the 22nd floor?"

"We live here too you know," said Asuna with a grin.

Ryuu looked around the wooded glen, shaking his head. "So you do. You all here for a new weapon?" he asked. "The Elucidator seems fine for you," he gestured to Kirito's black sword. "And I have no crystallite ingots."

"Ryuu why are you here," repeated Kirito firmly, but with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep beater, s'all," muttered Ryuu.

"The dreams?" questioned Kirito.

"I'm fine!" snapped Ryuu. The three fairies all recoiled at the anger. "I'm…sorry," murmured Ryuu as he turned back to his furnace.

"Just, if you need anything don't hesitate to call us," stated Asuna with a look of worry. "Come on Kirito we need to put Yui to bed then get some sleep ourselves, we'll see you in school tomorrow right Ryuu?"

Ryuu nodded as he hauled up a box of ingots. "Aye, I'll be there."

Asuna nodded, Kirito hesitated as the three turned to leave. "Ryuu," started Kirito but stopped. "Get some sleep soon," with that the three left.

The night passed slowly and the next day Duncan stumbled into school, his blazer wrinkled and his tie skewed. Some of the students snickered, but quickly stopped when he leveled the fierce Highlander Glare at them. IRL Duncan looked similar to his avatar, muscular, though not terribly big, with long hair tied back in an intricate braid, after his favorite anime character, however it was not quite as long as it was in SAO. And it didn't have a knife in it. Supposedly. What made him stand out though was that he was, clearly, not Japanese. The high cheek bones, fair skin and emerald eyes were clear signs. Then his language. He spoke, read, and wrote in fluent English. Well, American English.

Duncan collapsed in his chair, head buried in his arms. "Mr. Frasier," said the teacher. Duncan lifted his head, one eyebrow raised. "Are you awake?" Duncan lowered his head. "If you don't wake up I will be forced to send you to the principal's office." Duncan pushed himself up, settling into his chair. The teacher went back to droning about…something; Duncan couldn't bring himself to figure out what was going on. All he wanted was to put his head down and sleep, he didn't ever go back to sleep after his friends left, and school seemed almost impossible to focus on. So instead, he thought back to his time in SAO, which seems to always be on his mind. In some dark corner of his mind, he missed the Life or Death Game. It had made sense, in some twisted way.

Or, rather, he had adapted to it so well, being in the real world no longer made sense. He rubbed his face as he focused on his books, trying to throw himself into the work. Even if he didn't care it'd distract him from these thoughts. The day passed…slowly. But it passed. At lunch, he staggered into the cafeteria, grabbing a tray of food and collapsing near Lizbeth and Silica, or rather, Rika and Keiko. "You look awful, no sleep?" commented the older brunet. Duncan nodded as he unwrapped his sandwich. "That's the fourth time this week."

"Thank you Rika I've noticed!" he snapped.

"Jeez no need to be a jerk!" she shot back. "If you're gonna be that way, we'll leave, come on Keiko," before the younger girl could respond, Liz dragged her off, leaving Duncan alone at the table.

"**Fuck**" he muttered in English.

"What did you say this time?" asked Kazuto as he sat down.

Duncan spared him a glare. "Why is it always my fault?" Kazuto just raised an eyebrow. "I snapped." Duncan blew out a depressed breath as he went back to eating.

"You know, a few of us went to talk to people, about SAO."

"I'm Fine!" Duncan all but bellowed. The cafeteria paused as people looked up. Duncan let out another tight breath and lowered his voice. "I don't need to talk to anyone. I'm fine. I lived. That's all that matters." Kazuto went to say something but stopped.

Instead he simply placed a hand on Duncan's arm again and stood up. "If you need anything call ok?" Kazuto turned to walk away.

Duncan nodded. "Go find your wife, we didn't fight so hard just for you to lose her again," he called with a half-smile. Kazuto chuckled as he waved. Once he was gone Duncan's head fell back on his arms. He hated school, all he wanted was to run home and log back in to ALO. And yet, he wanted to never see a nerve gear again, never wanted to feel the wind on his face, to fight. He couldn't figure out what he felt, who he was anyone. The Duncan before SAO, he had been a shy kid, easily bullied. When he got trapped in the game…well, it wasn't pretty at first. But he had persevered. Like the others, SAO had…remade him, much like his swords, the game had forged him into something new, better, stronger, sharper. But now, well now Duncan had trouble balancing Ryuu, the Highlander, and Duncan, the teenager. For the others it had been easier, though Kazuto sometimes has nightmares, and Asuna hates now being alone. But everyone was, slowly, adjusting. Except him.

He just couldn't fall back into the normalcy of life. How does one go from fighting for their life every day in a fantastical world to…being just a kid. He couldn't deal with it. He shoved his chair back violently suddenly. Heads looked up, the former players watching the famed fighter warily. Highlander, or Berserker. Those were his epithets. And he earned both. But Duncan just tore out of the room, head down and eyes unfocused. He thought back to SAO, and not for the first time remembered his life as Ryuu.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Chapter! Well, the beginning of Ryuu's story. Um not much to say, Im glad people find the story interesting. So, as always, reviews are love, any and all shout outs are welcomed and I'll add if you want to see an OC by all means ask, and I hope everyone enjoys.**

The Town of Beginnings was in chaos, players running around trying to log out of SAO. For one player, with brown hair tied back in a braid, he was moving. Ryuu, as he called himself, listened in horror as Akihito stated everyone was trapped in the game. And that the only way out was death or win. Players cried and shouted as they were told the former entertaining challenges were now completely lethal. Then…Akihito stripped the avatars away, leaving Ryuu in his real skin. And he damn near cried. These games were his escape, a chance to be someone else…not a gaijin as he was so often called. Now, his western features were on full display. Long brown hair tugged at his head, so life like. Amber eyes watched as players all stared at each other in confusion and fear.

But for the moment Ryuu couldn't worry about that. Not when he and everyone else in the thousands of players were stuck in this world. Instead he had raced towards the gate as soon as Akihito made his announcement. Outside the town, he hit the open plains and he slowed from a sprint to a regular jog. A scattering of other players could be seen, all watching each other. Betas, all of them. They all shared the same thought. Once the main body of players realized there was no going back, they would rush out too, and it was better to get XP and gear now, before everyone started scattering.

After maybe an hour or two of jogging, Ryuu saw several players surrounded by a large pack of wolves. They looked like they were struggling. Ryuu paused. He looked behind him, he hadn't put much distance tween him and the Town of Beginnings. Then he heard one of the players scream, a girl. "**Fuck**" he muttered in English. A hand axe appeared in his off hand and he charged. The axe struck a wolf knocking it to the side. His sword was drawn in a moment along with his buckler. He crashed into a wolf, cutting down at it with a sword skill before spinning and staggering back from one of the wolves' attack. One of the players he was helping speared the offending beast, killing it. Ryuu spun, slicing at another animal. Soon enough the animals were dead or scattered. Ryuu stooped and collected his hand axe, the others regrouped. There were three of them, two guys and one girl. One guy was a giant, with spiky short black hair, heavy armor, even for a beginning player, and a gargantuan two handed axe. Next to him was the spear user, he wore the typical beginner outfit, had light auburn hair, and grey eyes. His spear was an 8 foot long weapon, double ended. And the girl sported a small shield and a mace. She had short blond hair that covered part of her face.

"Thank you!" said the big man. "I thought we were in trouble there!"

Ryuu dipped his head slightly as he nodded, then looked back at the town, still visible over the horizon. "No problem." He stopped, he wanted to say something more but shook his head. Instead he just waved. "Good luck," he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" called the girl. "What's your name?"

"Um, Ryuu," he answered. "Stay safe…good luck." With that he jogged off.

"What are you thinking Riza?" asked the big man.

Riza, the girl, grinned. "We need another player with us, and he's clearly good."

"Think he's a beta?" questioned the spear user.

Riza shrugged. "Possibly." They looked back at the retreating braid. "If he is he'll be even more useful, if not…well, safety in numbers right?"

"Doesn't hurt he's your type huh?" ribbed the bigger of the men.

Ryuu kept jogging across the field, fighting when he needed it, but towards the end, as he ran low on crystals, he started to hide. Eventually he stumbled into a town, near the first level's main boss. Ryuu sighed as he slumped against the gate. Some players, probably betas as well, gave the solo player a wide berth, he looked haggard. Ryuu pushed himself off the wall and stared around him. He felt…lonely. But it's better than the alternative.

So he limped off to a food stand, buying a cheap roll and downing it. Ryuu collapsed on a bench, letting his health regenerate, the little red bar inching forward ever so slowly. Ryuu pulled out his sword, checking the blade. It seemed in decent condition, but he didn't know how long the basic weapon would last, especially under the abuse this life and death game would probably put on it. He sat back, looking up in the sky. He had intended to play solo, to just…he didn't even know. He wanted his fantasy life, now though, his fantasy was a nightmare. Still. He looked up as people started to clump to each other. Did he really want to join up with others? His stomach growled again. Well…having friends would mean someone to bum food from…and a spot to sleep. Speaking of the sleep. It was already late, he needed to get some sleep, unfortunately, he didn't have much money. But he did have some pelts and tusks to sell. He wandered through the market…nothing was open.

Sighing again, he headed to the park. If he was lucky he could grab some shut eye in the park, using the pelts as a bed and blanket, since he couldn't afford an inn, when he was stopped. "Ryuu!" called a voice. Ryuu spun, hand darting for his sword. It was the group from before. Riza, the blond, rushed over. "I'm glad we caught you! I was…we were hoping to ask you to join our guild?"

Ryuu cocked an eyebrow. "Guild? I…I wouldn't want to put you all in danger."

"Put us in danger? You saved us remember," said Riza with a chuckle.

Ryuu paused, mouth open. "I…" he stopped.

Riza offered him a hand. "For now, we got a pair of rooms at a nearby inn. The boys were gonna give me my own spot, but…" she looked at the makeshift bed of pelts. "I think you need a bed as much as the rest of us."

Ryuu sighed as he took the hand. "Thank you," he murmured. Riza smiled brightly as she pulled him up. Ryuu gathered his pelts, though, shivering slightly, slung one over his shoulders, making a cloak. Riza cocked an eyebrow. "The fur looks good on you," she brushed a few hairs from his face. "Though the braid is a bit…feminine."

Ryuu raised an eyebrow. "Feminine? This coming from a girl?"

Riza chuckled as she twirled a lock of her blond hair. "Exactly." Ryuu turned away, not saying anything. But his hand did reach out…grabbing the long braid and wrapping it around his head. The braid stretched down to base of Ryuu's spine. "It is nice though," she commented as she poked it. "Weird, but nice. You have that in IRL?"

Ryuu's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing and forcibly made himself let the braid go. Then blushed at Riza's question "I…where's the tavern?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Riza pointed to a warm looking building. "There, Su and Marco are inside." Riza took his arm, leading him inside. Ryuu's face became bright red as he let himself be pulled. The interior of the inn matched the glow from outside, warm and lively. Groups of players huddled around each other, some still in shock, others snapping into the game. NPC's were scattered throughout, giving quests and making the inn feel more real. Su and Marco had a table in the back of the room, several pints already on the table. The big man waved as he saw Riza. "Yo over here!" He pulled over a pair of chairs as Ryuu and Riza approached. "This place is really slammed, more players are pouring in." He laughed as the pair sat down. "Found our hero did ya?"

Riza nodded. "He was gonna sleep in the park, on a bed of wolf furs he took from dead beasts." Ryuu blushed as he tried to melt into his chair.

"I…" he looked away.

Riza slapped his back. "It's alright; you left before you could get some cash from the dead monsters. This is our way of paying you back." The group fell into silence as Riza downed a drink and Ryuu looked about the inn. Next thing he knew a massive plate of food appeared on the table, and fresh rounds. Ryuu's mouth watered, but he didn't move. The rest of the party was already eating when Riza noticed Ryuu not moving. She shared a look with the two others and grabbed his plate. "Eat, you need to keep your stamina up if you're gonna be in our guild."

The two guys grinned widely. "He accepted?" asked the smaller of the two.

Ryuu choked at the sudden question. Riza grinned. "I think so, I got him here didn't I?"

"That you did, well if that's the case. I'm Marco," said the big man.

"And I'm Su Wukong, though they call me Su," continued the second.

Ryuu swallowed and looked confused. "The Monkey King?"

Su threw his head back laughing. "Finally someone who gets it!"

"Doesn't mean it's any less lame," replied Marco. The pair started to fight as Ryuu just watched, confused and somewhat worried.

"Should we…should we stop them?" he whispered to Riza.

But Riza downed her drink and poured a new one. "Nah, they'll stop eventually." She grabbed Ryuu's cup and filled it. "Well, to our new friend," she spoke louder.

Su and Marco froze before raising their own glasses. "To our new friend!" they cheered, downing their drinks. Then they were back to fighting. Ryuu smiled weakly as he drank, still wary of his supposed to new comrades.

**Duncan snapped out of his head as he almost walked into a pole. **A couple of people chuckled nearby, but quickly stopped when he leveled a fearsome glare at them. He might have hated being in SAO…or rather hated being forced to become the Highlander, but it did give him some good things. Such as a glare that could stop people in their tracks. And a damn good awareness of his surroundings…when not lost in his own head. He stopped walking and deliberately put his back to a wall. "What?" he barked.

Rika stepped out of the shadows. "I just wanted to make sure you ok, jeez no need to get so hostile!" snapped the brunet.

Duncan sighed as he pinched his nose, trying to hide his face. "Sorry Rika…I was lost in my head."

"SAO?" she asked.

Duncan grimaced. "I know I need to let it go I just"

Rika patted him on the arm. "I get it, trust me. Look I'm on my way to the forge, you coming?"

Duncan nodded. "Yea, I have grinding I need to do." After they returned to the real world Rika and Duncan both decided to learn how to metal smith in the real world. After two years of making blades as a trade…well it sort of stuck, so the pair got into it, going to the same master. Of the two, Rika was the more artistic, but Duncan could use the heavy machinery without much difficulty. He offered his arm to Rika who took it, looping hers through his and together the pair walked off. Rika chatted on about her newest project, Duncan nodding appropriately, but his mind drifted back into his memories. Everyone dealt with SAO in their own ways, but Duncan…Duncan couldn't just let things go. He had tried, god had he tried. But as soon as Alfheim Online became an option, Duncan had all but thrown himself at it. It took a lot of arguing with his dad, more than a lot, but he managed to keep the nerve gear and the game. When he's in the game, once more in Aincrad, he finally feels…right. He feels like he understands the world again.

He looked up into the sky, silently wondering if these feelings of loss, hatred and confusions were Akihito's final cruel jokes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter. To clear something up, Duncan is American, with Scottish roots. He played these games to hide that. If it wasn't clear he was not Japanese my bad. Anyway, a bit more into the early life of Ryuu in SAO. As always I hope reviews are love, shout outs for scenes and OC's are always welcomed and I hope everyone enjoys.**

**BRL**

Floor Sixteen. February, 2023, 3 months after being trapped in the game.

Ryuu, clad in a long shirt of mail, grieves and gauntlets, dueled with Marco, this time the big man in full plate. He swung a two handed axe around him before bringing it down on Ryuu. Ryuu crouched behind his shield, rolling to the side and thrusting his sword upwards. Marco parried with the haft of his axe, and tried to reverse his swing. Ryuu sprang forward, punching with his shield. Marco stumbled back. Ryuu ducked left and cut low, his blade clanging off Marco's grieve. The tank hissed as he staggered backwards again, trying to put his axe in front of him. Ryuu stood up, resuming his guard stance. Marco growled as he activated his sword skill. The massive axe gleamed as it swung down. Ryuu grinned. His own sword and shield began to glow bright as he countered. The axe blade clanged off Ryuu's upturned shield, while his sword crashed into Marco's chest. The tank staggered back, his HP dropping to yellow. "Damn, I" his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell over. Ryuu shot forward, trying to catch the big man. Su appeared, grabbing Marco, grunting as the man's weight.

"I think that was a bit much Ryuu," stated Su.

Ryuu sheathed his sword and awkwardly rubbed his head. "I…yea. I thought he'd be fine, didn't realize."

Su chuckled. "Dude what's your level, twenty something? He's a tank but your our scout, you solo half the time…like dude, just remember we aint as hard as you."

Ryuu looked away. "Yea." But he looked back at Su and Marco, eyes hard. "But we need to get everyone tougher if we want to be on the assault team!"

Riza placed a hand on his shoulder. Su and Riza had watched the duel between Ryuu and Marco, to see how Marco's new armor would hold up. It did its job, thankfully. "We will, I know you want to help but we need to build up our skills. The frontlines are deadly; the assault team lost 15 players on the last boss fight alone. I want to help clear this game too, but we can't rush in." Ryuu threw his hands up and stalked off.

Su reappeared, Marco on a bench. "He ok?"

Riza nodded. "He's just…struggling. Like all of us. You heal that oaf?"

Su laughed, shaking his head. "He'll regenerate, I aint wasting a crystal on him, those things aint cheap and we're not rolling in Cor. Boss if we're really gonna be a guild we need to think about a permanent base of operations. Sleeping in inns is burning through our budget."

"Do we have a name yet?" asked Riza with a smile.

"Journey to the West?" replied Su.

"Listen Monkey," stressed Riza. "We are not on a journey to the west. Stop."

Su sighed, but still smiled. "Fiiiiiine. Then what oh majestic guild leader?"

Riza shrugged. "I don't know. Im not much for naming."

"How bout the Black Watch?" asked Marco as he walked over.

"You're alive?" jeered Su.

Marco glared at his friend. "Our scout hits hard," he rubbed his chest. "If it wasn't for the fact I tank I think he might have crit me." He rubbed his chest. "And thanks for healing me Su, you're a good friend," he groused as he slapped Su upside the head.

Riza chuckled as she pressed a healing crystal into Marco's hand. "Here, this'll help." Marco pocketed it.

"I'm good, Su's right, I'll just heal at the usual pace, battle healing aura, its not high yet, but it's decent. And if we're not doing anything," he looked at Riza with a hopeful expression. Sighing she shook her head. "Great then I'm going to the tavern to heal and get a drink. Come on Su!" he called as he grabbed his friend, dragging him off. Riza shook her head as Marco waved over his shoulder, motioning to Ryuu.

"Don't spend all our money on drinks we need some for rent tonight!" she cried. Marco waved again. Riza shook her head as she turned back to the final member of their guild. They were in a large town Riekspell, trying to set up a decent guild hall. So far they did decent; between the four of them the small group was making enough Cor to get by. But Ryuu didn't want to get by. He wanted to go home, and he thought the best way was to join the assault team. Riza wasn't so sure. Riza had watched their new friend, he was a good player, but impulsive, hot headed, though ironically shy. He didn't see the danger, and he was determined to leave the others behind. Riza sighed again, she could respect that, but…she shook her head. It didn't matter. She found Ryuu near the center river, skipping stones. "Ryuu." He looked back, shading his eyes. His breath caught in his throat. The sun hit Riza's blond locks, making it look like spun gold, her blue eyes were shining. Simply put, she was stunning. "Ryuu!" she repeated. Ryuu shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He blushed as he waved, trying to act natural. Riza came over punching him slightly. "Why'd you ditch us?" she demanded.

"I didn't ditch you," he countered. "I just…needed to think, calm down." He looked back at the river. "I know you and Su are right, I do. I just feel…trapped here. Like"

"I get it," interrupted Riza. "I do, I feel it too. But we're here, best we make the most of this world, if this is the only one we have." Ryuu looked at her, surprised. Riza gave him a slanted smile. "What? I say smart things." Ryuu fumbled as he tried to stutter out an apology.

"I didn't mean that," he managed to spit out.

Riza laughed. "I figured. The boys are drinking what do you want to do?"

Ryuu pulled out a couple of ingots. "This is high quality Iron, and with the leather we got from that last raid, I was thinking of seeing if I could go use a forge."

Riza checked her own gear's stats. "I could use some repair work. You want to do it?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I need the experience." He turned back to the inn where the group was staying. "And if I can sell this sword…well it might cover my tab at the inn."

"You'd sell it?" asked Riza as they started walking. "Your own sword isn't that great, and if the material is so good why not sell that one?" Ryuu caressed his sword's hilt, the worn grip comforting.

"It stacks as I level up, plus the price wouldn't get me enough Cor," he answered.

"You know, we all share the tab, you don't have to pay on your own," said Riza.

Ryuu just shook his head. "I can pay my own way. Anyway, there's an NPC in town, I did his quest and now I can use his forge for free." With that he took off for the town, Riza having to jog to catch up. In down town, Ryuu folded into himself, eyes roving as he moved through the crowd. Riza and the others had noticed, Ryuu rarely seemed comfortable, except in a fight. That seemed to be the only time he came alive. Otherwise he always moved with such a guarded look in his eyes, like he didn't trust anyone. Riza thought he really might not. Even though he had been in their small guild for almost 3 months, they knew next to nothing about Ryuu. He just flitted in an out, scouting dungeons and boss fights as well as taking personal quests on his own. For all the time he spent with them, Riza felt he was still that strange boy who saved them from a wolf ambush. Ryuu led the way through the town, navigating the streets, eyes down as he slipped through the crowds. Players were scattered about, mixing with NPCs as many tried to go about in something resembling a normal life. Ryuu stopped at a food stand and bought two skewers, meat and vegetables on it. He took a big bite out of one and past the other to Riza.

She raised an eyebrow at the food. Ryuu shrugged. "Was hungry, rude to eat with other people without offering them food," he replied to Riza's unasked question. The girl just smiled and took the offered skewer. Ryuu started walking again, eating as he moved. Not long after they stopped outside a small smithy shop. Ryuu waved pleasantly to the NPC proprietor and headed towards the forge. He equipped an apron, gloves, and a pair of goggles as he placed the ingots in the smelter.

Riza watched. "You're using both?"

"Alloy," answered Ryuu as he pulled the heated blocks out, now one piece. He stared at the ingot for a long time. Finally he nodded to himself. He placed the metal in the forge, pumping the bellows as it heated up. He pulled the ingot out and grabbed a hammer. He took one more deep breath, then struck the metal. Again, and again. After the fourth hit the piece shined bright, then transformed. In its place was a one handed sword, with double edged straight blade, and a single hand grip, the guard a set of bars. "Ardent Defender," he murmured as he lifted the sword up. He swung it a few times, whistling. "Not bad." It was definitely a better sword than his own weapon. But, he glanced at Riza. Her sword, Soldier's Friend, was a beginner level weapon, and if they ever hoped to get to the frontlines, they'd need better gear. He looked back at the sword. But…he sighed, no he wanted to live, and that means having help. He took it and handed it to Riza. "Here, sell your old sword, this one is better."

Riza stared, the sword was great. "Are you sure? What about squaring your debts?"

Ryuu pulled out more ingots. "Got some more gear I can make. If you're gonna be guild leader you need something better than a monster drop weapon." He turned back to the forge, placing an ingot in. "I'll be along in a bit, you don't have to stay."

Riza swallowed as she took the sword. "Thank you. Just…don't work too hard." Ryuu nodded as he focused on his work. Riza went to say more but just walked away. She sold her old sword, and equipped Ardent Defender. It sat well on her, and the grip seemed almost made for her. She put this down to the game, still, she swung the sword, it was a good blade.

Ryuu sold the new blades he made, his own sword Righteous Fury, he had re-forged with a new metal type. And he sported a new dagger, a long bladed weapon with a moon stone set in the hilt. He was wandering about when he noticed followers. He paused. This was a safezone, no player could kill another, but they could attack, and beat you to the ground. He tightened his hand on his sword, his blood rising. He couldn't tell if he was scared or excited. Then he shook his head. He couldn't just fight in the middle of the town. Still, he slipped the dagger out and kept moving, it didn't hurt to be safe. "Ryuu!" called one of the followers. He spun to see Riza, Marco and Su.

"Damn it," he muttered as he slipped the dagger away. Ryuu was hoping to sneak away before his erstwhile teammates noticed him. However, he did smile softly when he saw Ardent Defender on Riza's hip. Ryuu stopped, why the hell was he smiling at that?

"Where were you going?" demanded Riza. "Our inn is that way," she pointed over her shoulder.

Ryuu shrugged. "I heard about a nearby dungeon, it's not connected to beating the level, so I thought I might explore it, see what's up."

"On your own?" asked Su, surprise in his voice. "Dude you know you're not a Solo player? Even if you are a beater."

Ryuu's eyes flashed at the name. But Riza spoke before he could retort. "Su has a point, for a monkey," Su groused in anger, "you should have gotten us." She patted her new sword. "I'd like a chance to test this baby out."

Marco frowned. "How come she gets new gear and we don't?"

Ryuu shrugged. "Guild leader needs good gear."

Marco stopped, thinking. "Fair point. So to the dungeon, away!" he called as he started walking off again. Su chuckled as he followed.

Ryuu shook his head as Riza joined him. "They don't know where to go."

"Don't tell them that, let's see how long it takes for them to figure it out," replied Riza. Ryuu just looked at her confused. Riza laughed and took his arm. "Come on oh faithful scout, we have work to do." She pulled him along as they followed Marco and Su. Ryuu felt something well up inside of him. He shook his head, trying to make the weird feeling go away. If he dwelt on it, he didn't know if he'd live, and at the end of the day, that's what mattered most to Ryuu, surviving and getting back to the real world. Not the warm feeling in his chest.


End file.
